Protective gas masks or face masks provide breathing capabilities while protecting the mask user from noxious gases, smoke, etc. People wearing the masks often have a need to communicate with one another, particularly during emergency situations. To this end, police, fire, emergency medical service, security and military personnel often carry two-way radios as standard issue equipment. The two way radio often has connected to it a lapel mic, which is a microphone-speaker assembly hardwired to the radio with a coiled wire for releasable connection to the user's clothing via a lapel clip or lapel connector. Wearing a conventional gas mask or face mask in emergency situations can make the use of such standard issue two-way radios difficult or impossible because the masks cover, among other things, the wearer's mouth. Thus, the user's voice can not get out of the mask to the microphone of the male microphone. Alternatively, the user has to manually hold the lapel mic adjacent a voice emitter port of the mask.